Let's Dance
by xXx.La.tua.cantante.xXx
Summary: Edward is the school geek forced into a bet by the school bullies to ask Bella Swan to go to the Winter Ball with him. Will she say yes and go with him, or will other things like confidence get in the way? one-shot for the googleward challenge. EXB.


**"GOOGLE IT" - GOOGLEWARD CHALLENGE ENTRY**

**Title: 'Let's Dance'**

**Pen Name(s): xXx. La . tua . cantante .xXx**

**Summary: Edward is the school geek who is forced into a bet by the school bullies to get the girl he fancies; Bella Swan, to go to the Winter Ball with him. Will he be able to overcome his confidence issues and get the girl he loves to go with him, or will the school bullies win the bet and Edward be left all by himself?**

**Word Count: 6016**

"Come on guys, I bet he's never even asked a girl out!"

"Yeah, he doesn't have the guts, and if he did no-one would say yes to him." Mike and Tyler both laughed again at the bronze haired boy sprawled in front of them.

Edward was always the one getting bullied by these two. In their opinion he was an easy target; the typical geek, the boy with no friends who seemed to know _everything_ in class.

For Edward the day had been going quite well; he'd got full marks in an algebra test, the cafeteria was serving his favourite meal, Mac and Cheese, and he'd managed to dodge the two feet that had been stuck out in front of him. His day _had_ been going well, but all that changed when Mike and Tyler, the resident school bullies, had caught him looking at Isabella Swan. Again.

In Edward's opinion, Bella Swan was the perfect girl- not only was she incredibly beautiful, she was smart and kind. Her compassionwas a nice difference from how the rest of the school treated him.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Edward's leg, and he looked up blearily to see Mike shouting at him again. "Hey, _geek_! I was _talking_ to you; I was just saying how I bet you've never even asked out a girl!"

"How would you know?" Edward muttered under his breath, his expression mutinous.

"What was that? Did you say something? Are you _disagreeing_ with me?" Mike leant down and shouted in the bronze haired boy's face.

Edward sighed; glad no-one was around to witness yet another of his beatings when two guys rounded the corner, one big and bulky, the other one slimmer and blond. He recognised them automatically as Jasper and Emmett- these two and their families, like Bella, were always kind to him.

Mike grabbed Edward by his collar and pulled him up, before pinninghim against the wall as Emmett and Jasper approached.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Emmett asked, though he seemed calm, though anyone who knew him well could have realised that the blank look in his eyes indicated more of a rising fury than anything else.

"We caught Edward drooling over Bella Swan, and were just betting that he's probably never asked out a girl!" Both Mike and Tyler laughed cruelly at Edward as he struggled to get free.

Emmett frowned to himself just as Jasper started speaking, "Well, instead of talking, why don't we actually do something - Edward, Emmet and I bet that Edward can get Bella Swan to go with him to the winter ball."

"Okay, deal," Tyler said as Mike dropped Edward to the floor, where he landed with a muffled groan. "What do you get if you win?"

"If we win the bet then you have to leave Edward and everyone else _alone_." Jasper stated.

Emmett jumped up and down excitedly, "And you have to wear chicken suits to the Winter Ball!"

"Emmett-"

Mike cut off Jasper before he could say anything more, "That's fine, as you have no chance in hell of winning. But if we win, Eddie has to do everything we say until Graduation." Jasper glanced down at Edward, who was attempting to bend his glasses back in shape, and smiled.

"We have a deal."

* * *

Edward stuffed as many books as he could in his bag before jogging out of the school gates, trying to ignore the sniggers from behind him.

He didn't see why he was teased so much. Yes, he was more into school work than much else, and he knew that he didn't look like any of the popular kids. His hair- instead of being short or spiked up- was a bronze mess, he wore glasses that were taped up as they'd been broken countless times and the clothes he wore were not what anyone would described as 'cool'.

He jumped as a car honked loudly behind him. "Edward, Get in!"

He turned to see a giant red jeep driving along next to him, the face of Emmett grinning at him from inside.

"We're not gonna bite! Come on, we'll give you a lift home."

Nervously, Edward opened the door to the backseat and slid in the car, quickly buckling his seatbelt before it could start moving. Why did _they_ want to talk to _him_?

They had already guaranteed that he would be bullied up until graduation, what else could they want now?

"We are going to help you!" Emmett stated proudly, answering Edward's silent question.

"Wh… when…why?"

Jasper only laughed slightly at Edward's stuttering, "No-one should get bullied because they're different. Besides, Tyler and Mike have had it coming for a while and you're the perfect person to show everyone how stupid they actually are."

Edward just stayed silent, he didn't understand why they were trying to help him, and didn't really want the help. It was obvious to him that he wasn't happy with his life he didn't see how it could change. He also knew that they would lose the bet; there was no way any girl would go out with him, let alone the beautiful, amazing Isabella Swan, or Bella as she liked to be known as.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying Edward?"

"Umm… yeah, sure" Edward nodded hastily at Jasper.

"Cool, so we'll pick you up tomorrow at around 11ish."

It was only at this point Edward realised the car was parked outside his house and Emmett and Jasper were watching him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to answer.

"O-okay… what will we be doing?"

Emmett replied, grinning. "Spending the day at Emmett and Alice's house, they live about 20 minutes from here. We haven't really planned anything; we'll probably play a little X-Box or Guitar Hero."

Edward slid out the car before realising something, "Umm guys, what is Guitar Hero?"

Emmett looked shocked beyond belief and mimed having a heart attack whilst Jasper just shook his head and laughed "Google it Edward!" He shouted out the window as the Jeep drove off down the street.

Edward just shook his head and walked to his house, quickly finding his key in his bag. He decided he would get the insane amount homework he'd got set today done this evening; he had already finished all the other assignments from this week as he was determined to stay organised. And after that he would look up a little about Guitar Hero- he didn't want to be unprepared.

"Edward, I'm home!" His mother, Elizabeth Mason called from the kitchen about two hours after he had arrived home, "Who's going to cook tonight?"

"I will, I have this new recipe I found on the internet; 'Casseruola dei pesci.'" Edward said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sounds delicious darling, I'm going to go have a bath whilst you work on that."

Elizabeth slowly walked out the kitchen, taking off her jacket and undoing her hair which had been up in a tight bun.

Once Edward had put the 'Casseruola' in the oven, he dug out the new book of piano music he'd got out of the library. His lifelong dream had always been to study music at Harvard or Yale, and it was nearing the time where auditions would be carried out, his pieces needed to be perfect.

"Mmm, that smells delicious" Elizabeth smiled at her son as she pulled out the steaming dinner from the oven.

"Thanks mom. I was going to ask you earlier, can I go to a friend's house for the day tomorrow?"

"A friend's? I can't remember the last time you went over to someone else's house! Of course you can. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold."

* * *

"Edward, your friends are here!"

A few seconds after Elizabeth called Edward there was a knock on the door. Edward quickly grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, where he saw his mom talking to Emmett; asking what he had planned for the half term break.

It was then that Emmett spotted him, "Edward! Ready to go?"

Edward just nodded, slightly stunned. He had been half expecting Emmett and Jasper not even to turn up and here they were right outside his house.

"Well, have a good time sweetie; it doesn't matter when you get back. I'll save you some dinner."

His mother lent down, trying to kiss Edward on the cheek but he squirmed away, "Mom!" he glanced over at Emmett who was quietly laughing.

"Well Mrs M., we'd better be off, nice seeing you."

Edward waved goodbye to his mom and followed Emmett outside to the Jeep. "Where's Jasper?"

"He's back home with his other half! Apparently he promised to spend the day with Alice as well."

Edward had never really spoken to Alice, but like the rest of the school he knew that she and Jasper were together, and also like everyone he knew she was super bouncy and loved to shop.

Emmett turned on the radio and REM - Losing My Religion came on, Edward settled back in the seat, listening to the song.

"You like REM?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Yeah, most of their stuff, I prefer their earlier songs though."

Emmett laughed. "I didn't think you would have known much about music."

"I want to study music at university, just because I play more classical music doesn't mean I don't know anything more modern." Edward replied, smiling.

They spent the rest of the car journey listening to the radio and chatting about different bands, and about 10 minutes later they pulled up outside the Cullen house. Edward was speechless, a better word to describe this house was _mansion_; it was truly massive.

"Are you going to sit there staring all day, or are you going to come inside?"

Edward felt a blush rising up his neck, and mentally cursed himself. He quickly got out of the car and followed Emmett to the front door.

"Hi,youmustbeEdward, I'…" Edward was shocked by this pixie-like girl who was bouncing up and down in front of him.

"Alice, dear, give the poor boy a bit of space!"

"Sorry Jazzy" She turned to smile up at Jasper. "Anyway, my name is Alice."

"Hi A-Alice, I-I-I'm Edward."

"So Eddie boy, you ready to be beaten at the best game ever?" Emmett grinned at him, slapping him on the shoulder.

Edward staggered slightly and straightened his glasses "Guitar Hero? Yes, a music video game developed by Harmonix Music Systems and published by RedOctane. Guitar shaped controllers that the player uses to simulate the playing of rock music-" Edward paused, looking at Emmett's face. "I googled it."

"Right! Umm… yeah, that's the one!" Both Jasper and Alice laughed at the look of shock plastered on Emmett's face and pushed him towards the living room.

* * *

"Wh-Wh…HOW?" Emmett stuttered, staring incredulously at Edward.

"What?" Edward said, confused about Emmett's reaction, and why Jasper and Alice were both laughing at them.

"How did you beat me? Have you played before? HOW?"

Alice and Jasper just giggled more; Edward had managed to beat Emmett on guitar hero the very first time they had played.

"I haven't played before, but it's quite simple really. It's just remembering the certain buttons and then linking that to the music." Emmett only gaped at him before stomping over to the couch, flopping down and sulking like a child.

At that point a beautiful blond entered the living room, and as soon as she glanced at Emmett started laughing as well "Oh dear, what happened now?"

Alice, still giggling, replied. "Edward beat him at Guitar Hero!"

"Wow, well done! I'm Rosalie by the way."

"Rosie, baby, it's not fair!" Rosalie laughed again and sashayed over to Emmett, sitting down next to him and kissing him.

"Any better?" She asked her boyfriend. Emmett just grinned happily in response.

"Come on guys; let's order pizza or something, who's hungry?"

They decided on ordering two Margareta's and a Pepperoni, and after an hour they found themselves sprawled across the floor, empty pizza boxes lying next to them as they ignored the dull buzzing of a James bond movie in the background.

"So Edward, how are you feeling about this bet?" Alice asked curiously.

Edward hadn't been saying much, and automatically got nervous when all the attention was focused on him.

"Umm… I-I don't know?"

"Truthfully Edward, how are you feeling?"

"W-well I don't t-think there is any w-way I can win it, so I-I suppose I should get used to acting l-like someone's slave."

"Hey, where is the confidence bro?" Emmett butted in. "Be like James Bond; have self-belief!"

Everyone laughed. "So who is the girl you have to get to go with you to the winter ball?" Alice asked.

"B-B-Bella Swan."

"Aww, you guys would make a perfect couple! You'd better be nice to her though, she's one of my best friends. So do you talk to her already?"

"I-I sit n-next to her in Biology…"

Alice smiled. "Sooo, what do you guys talk about?"

"W-we don't really talk…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"We've got a lot to work on!"

Jasper interrupted her, "But not now sweetheart, as I have to take Edward home, so we can have our date tonight."

* * *

When Edward looked back on that week he described it as one of the best in his life. He spent nearly all the half term break with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and he loved it. For the first time he felt included and they helped him so much that he started to believe Bella saying yes was actually a possibility.

A couple of days after they had all had pizza at Emmett's house Alice decided that Edward needed a 'makeover'; Her and Rosalie had driven him down to Port Angeles. Alice had bought Edward nearly a whole new wardrobe and she had insisted on paying, Edward had even gotten a new pair of designer glasses. She had forced him to get rid of his old glasses which were apparently 'too broken, too bent and too large!'

Alice and Rosalie had then spent the rest of the day giving Edward fashion tips, like 'Don't tuck your shirt into your trousers, duh!' Alice also tried to 'mess' with Edwards hair, but he managed to dissuade her.

The week had also helped Edward gain more confidence- he now didn't stutter when talking to the group and he didn't mind being centre of attention or speaking his own mind.

Today was the Sunday before school started again and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were hanging out in the back garden not doing much.

"So what are you going to do if Mike and Tyler try to corner you? Can you punch?"

"I suppose… but I don't like violence."

Emmett laughed "Ok, try and knock me down. Don't worry; I'm on the football team so I can take a hit."

"Emmett, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Nonsense, knock me down!"

Edward edged towards Emmett before doing a flying roundhouse kick followed by a side punch to the head. Emmett stumbled then fell, looking up from the ground at Edward with shocked eyes.

"S-sorry, you did tell me to." Edward said warily, the stutter creeping back into his voice.

Jasper looked just as shocked as Emmett "Yes, but how?"

Edward offered his hand to Emmett, and swiftly pulled him to his feet. "I used to take karate when I was younger; I got to quite a high belt level."

"Why do you put up with Mike and Tyler all the time, you could so easily stop them."

"I told you, I don't like violence." Edward said with a shrug.

"Guys, do you want food anytime soon?" Alice's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Could I cook? I want to thank you guys for being so kind to me." Edward asked sheepishly.

Jasper shrugged, "Of course, but you don't need to thank us."

About half an hour later the group was tucking into a home cooked lasagne, all except Emmett, who was prodding his food looking slightly worried.

"Umm, what's in this?"

There was a loud 'thwack' as Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of his head, "Just eat it, it tastes great."

Edward smiled appreciatively at her, and everyone carried on eating. Emmett looking mildly surprised when he realised how good the food was.

"So what are you going to talk to Bella about tomorrow?"

Edward started choking on his food at the mention of Bella's name and Emmett had to thump him on the back. "Thanks. Well, I'm not really sure, I haven't really thought about it." He was lying. He'd thought about it continuously for the past few days, never being able to get it quite right in his mind.

"How about you start with 'Hi, I'm Edward.'"

"Emmett, shut it!" Rosalie said covering his mouth with her perfectly manicured hand.

Alice took that moment to chime in. "Keep it simple, ask her questions about herself. Talk about what you like doing. Best thing is to be yourself, and be truthful."

Edward didn't say anything. He still didn't believe in himself, though he knew his confidence had improved he was confident that as soon as he tried to talk to Bella all that he gained would come tumbling down around him.

* * *

"Class… sit down… quiet now."

Mr Banner stood at the front of the class trying in vain to make everyone be quiet so he could start the lesson. Slowly the talking died down and he got out the register when the door suddenly flew open.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to g-"

"Sit down Miss Swan" Mr Banner said, his voice exasperated as he frowned at her.

Bella quickly scurried down the aisle to the seat next to Edward's. She smiled softly at him as she sank onto the stool. Meanwhile, in Edward's mind he was desperately trying to convince himself to talk to the beautiful girl now sitting next to him.

"Me Edward… damn it, I-I-I didn't m-mean that. Umm… Edward I am. Damn… "

Edward looked up when he heard an angelic giggle beside him.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella." She said quietly, her smile lighting up her eyes.

He smiled gratefully at her, "It's a b-beautiful name."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink "Thank you, so why are you suddenly talking to me? And what's with this new makeover?"

Edward sighed, she wasn't the first one to notice his new appearance, and he'd been getting weird looks all day long. He probably would have gone home and changed back into all of his old clothes if Alice hadn't already threatened him with a three day shopping trip. Frankly, nothing was worth that kind of torture.

"S-some friends of m-mine decided I n-needed a change."

"Oh, I don't see why." she bit her lip as Edward's cheeks flushed red, "But you didn't answer my first question, why are you suddenly talking to me?"

"Truthfully?" He asked, watching her nod from the corner of his eye "I-I have been b-building up the courage t-to try and talk to you f-for over a year."

"I…I don't know what to say?"

Edward sighed and looked down at the work they were meant to be doing. He'd blown it, he was absolutely sure of it. She was clearly disgusted by his inability to form a coherent sentence and would never even look at him again. Damn it.

"Well as you've only _just_ built up the courage, we've got a lot to catch up on!" Edward looked up again to see her grinning at him.

He smiled, feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted from him."Ok…favourite colour?"

"Midnight Blue" She replied, laughing. "What about you?"

The rest of the lesson passed quickly to Edward, but he loved every minute of it. He was _finally_ talking to the girl of his dreams. The other biology lessons of that week passed similarly, Edward learned a lot about Bella in their whispered conversations. He found out that she had originally moved to forks when her mother died and now lived with Charlie, her father, whom she enjoyed cooking for every night

"Edward, you there?" He focused his eyes to see Bella waving her hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

"S-sorry, I drifted off, what were you saying?" Bella chuckled softly.

"I was asking what you're doing tomorrow, it's the weekend and I was wondering whether you wanted to come with me up to Port Angeles **.** I want to go to a book store up there."

Edward sat there and gaped a second before he could comprehend what was happening, "Y-yes… I mean, I would love to go with you!"

She smiled "I will pick you up at 11, is that ok? Is it ok if I drive?"

"Yes to both of those things!"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward watched as she walked out the door and as soon as she turned the corner he started jumping up and down with his fist in the air.

"Yo… What's up?"

Edward spun around, his face burning up automatically.

"Why are you so happy, dude?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

"I'm going to Port Angeles tomorrow with Bella."

* * *

"Ok, so remember be calm, don't freak out. Remember the breathing exercises we went through."

"But what do I talk to her about Alice?"

"You have been talking to her all week, I'm sure you can think of something!" Alice exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

It was Saturday morning and Alice had come over to Edwards's house early with Jasper. She had already picked out Edwards outfit and was now trying to make him open the door to let Bella in, instead of running out the back way and escaping through the woods.

"Go, stop being a chicken!"

Alice shoved Edward towards the door just as the faint knocking started again. He looked more than petrified as he twisted the lock on the door to greet Bella, he glanced over his shoulder again but Alice had disappeared.

"I was starting to think you weren't home!" Bella smiled at him from the doorway. "You ready to go?"

Edward was still stunned, why had she actually turned up? "Umm... Yeah... sure, hold on a sec."

He quickly ran back inside, grabbed his coat and scarf and wrote a quick note his mom.

"Who's the note for?" Bella asked as they headed outside towards her beaten down truck.

"Just for my mom... a-are you sure that thing is ok to drive?"

"Of course it is."

Edward paused for another second.

"If you don't get in quickly I will leave you behind." Edward glanced quickly at her face and knew that she was being completely serious.

"S-sorry, I-I…"

"Oh stop being silly, you know I wouldn't do that."

Edward only chuckled nervously before getting into the van and buckling his seatbelt. He looked behind him as Bella pulled out of the driveway and saw Alice and Jasper grinning and waving madly at him.

"S-So what do you need to g-get in Port Angeles?"

"I'm not really sure, I have a couple of books I definitely need to get. But then I also want to look for some Christmas presents for friends and family. Do you have anything you need to get?"

"Some more sheet music for the piano, but otherwise nothing else…"

"Sounds like a plan." Bella said, smiling at Edward.

They talked for the rest of the journey and about 20 minutes later the truck was parked and Edward and Bella were walking down the street towards a little bookshop which Bella had described as having all of the best books.

"Oh, I definitely have to get this one as well, its all about the ci… sorry I'm probably boring you." She said, and Edward registered a faint flush creeping along her neck as she turned to him, her fingers still brushing along the spines of books on the shelf.

"Definitely not Bella, I'm having one of the best days I have had in a while."

She blushed slightly, biting her lip before changing the subject. "Have you found anything yet?"

Edward held up 3 tatty looking books, grinning broadly. "Y-you ready to go? We could go get a coffee or s-something, I-I saw a shop down the street."

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

"One Green tea…"

"Thank you Edward." Bella said, smiling up at him whilst taking the cup of tea, she motioned to the cup Edward was holding. "What have you got there?"

"I-It's c-called an R-Ristretto."

"Can I try some?"

Bella reached out for the cup, ignoring Edwards's protests and took a sip looking quizzically at Edward before laughing.

"Edward, this is Hot Chocolate!"

He felt the blush rise up his cheeks. "I-I thought a Ristretto s-sounded better."

Bella laughed again, her hand brushing his as she gave his drink back. "Don't worry, I think it's sweet!"

* * *

"Well I enjoyed today, thank you for coming with me." Bella said after she had stopped the car outside his house.

"W-well thank you for inviting me. I…"

Before he could say anymore Bella had lent over towards him. He could smell her freesia scent and could feel her gentle breath on his face as she softly pressed her lips to his. His hands rose to her hair and he had to fight the urge to leap from his seat in joy.

"W-what are y-you doing for the ball?" He asked nervously, figuring now was as good a time as any to ask her.

Bella looked up, smiling. "Are you asking me out, Edward?"

"Y-Yes." Edward paused "Y-you don't have t-to say yes. You probably already have a date and if you don't there was no way you would want to go with me…"

"Edward, stop. Of course I will go with you; I'll look forward to it."

It took all of Edward's self control not to jump up and down and shout for joy. He had got a date to the winter ball with his angel, and she actually _wanted_ to go with him. Him, not anyone else, _him,_ Edward Mason.

"Sorry Edward, but I really have to go. I promised Charlie I would be home by 5."

Edward nodded and slid out the car, still smiling. "S-see you tomorrow."

"Bye Edward." Bella laughed and blew him a kiss before driving off.

"Sooooooo, how'd it go?"

Edward jumped as he heard the pixie-like voice behind him.

"Alice, don't do that!"

"Do what?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down.

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Alice muttered impatiently "But how did it go?"

Edward Blushed "Umm… I-it w-went ok."

"Oh come on, spill!" Alice moaned, following Edward to his house and watching as he opened the door.

"W-well… …"

"Ohmygodthatisamazing!"

"I KNOW!!!" Edward exclaimed, grinning.

Alice started jumping up and down again, "We have so much to plan!"

* * *

"So... are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

Edward looked up from his notes to see Bella smiling softly at him. Today was Friday and the Winter Ball was that night. Over the last week Edward and Bella had been almost inseparable. They had been together during classes, lunchtimes and most days after school.

Edward lent over and kissed her softly on her cheek "Of course I am looking forward to it. I am going with Emmett and Jasper to pick up our tuxes in a couple of minutes. Have you got your dress?"

"Yep, and I have Alice helping me with everything girly tonight!"

"What colour is your dress?"

Bella gazed at him quizzically. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Edward replied, almost too quickly.

"Okay… Midnight blue"

He smiled at her "Your favourite colour!"

Bella blushed. "You remembered."

Edward was about to reply when Emmett shouted at him to get a move on; he was waiting at the car with Jasper ready to go and get what they needed for the Winter Ball.

"You should go, you'll pick me up at six?"

Edward nodded before quickly saying goodbye and running over to meet Emmett and Jasper. As soon as the car they were in had driven around the corner Bella felt something bump into her shoulder, making her stagger slightly.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's fine. No harm, no foul!" Bella replied, smiling at the two boys now standing in front of her.

"So are you going to the ball tonight?"

Bella could feel the blush creeping up her neck. "With Edward."

"Mason? So he told you about the bet then. Does he realise it doesn't count as winning when you are only going with him out of pity?"

"Wh-What b-bet?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? We have a bet going. We bet that he wouldn't be able to get you to go to the winter ball with him. I'm sorry, I thought you would have known."

Mike and Tyler walked away, hi-fiving each other. Though Bella didn't move, it felt as though her feet were glued to the ground, and her heart was breaking. It was all a lie, all one big cruel joke. All of those words he said meant nothing. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she started running, away from the school and the people who knew her, she just wanted to get home.

* * *

"Hello… Bella?"

Edward was at the Cullen mansion with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Where they were all getting ready for the ball.

There was sniffing at the other end of the phone, "Why, Edward?… H-how could you?"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"The bet Edward… I-it was all a lie… a lie."

Everything clicked into place, she had found out about the bet. None of them had considered this happening, but now it did it seemed foolish not to consider it.

"Just tell me why, Edward."

Bella's voice made Edward's heart break. He could hear the tears in her words and he hated that he had caused her that pain.

"Bella I'm sorry, so sorry." He didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to hear it Edward… just tell me why."

"I…I don't know, I'm sorry." He spoke softly, the guilt coursing through him.

Edward could hear her sobs through the line and then the dial tone as she hung up. Why had he been so foolish? He could feel the tears in his own eyes now, he hated the pain he had caused her. He had to make it right.

"Yo Edward, where are you?"

"I need to go, its Bella… she found out about the bet. She thinks that she means nothing to me, That I don't care…"

Edward could feel the tears forming in Alice's eyes and the looks of shock on Emmett and Jaspers faces.

"Do you care about her-"

"Of course I do…I think I love her" Edward hated himself, he had fallen deeply in love with a girl who could never love him back, not after what he had done

"Well then lets go!" Edward gazed up at Emmett shocked.

"you'll drive me to Bella's house?"

Emmett looked at him like he was stupid "Duh! You have to explain, you have to win her back."

"Make things right Edward, she is one of my best friends"

He nodded quickly at Alice before grabbing the jacket of his tux and running outside with Emmett right behind him. He was going to go to Bella's house and explain everything, and beg for forgiveness.

* * *

"What do you mean she is not here, where has she gone."

Edward and Emmett were standing outside Bella's house talking with her father who was trying to convince them that Bella had already left.

"As I already told you, she has gone to the ball. I thought she was going with you anyway." He said slightly confused gesturing at Edward.

"I-I…"

"Look I know when she left she was upset, but I also know that she cares for you. And for Bella that is saying something. Go apologise to her for whatever you did, if she feels for you like I think she does she will forgive you."

"T-thank you sir"

"Just go. Find her."

* * *

"I thought you were coming here with Eddie, but I don't see him anywhere… I wonder where he is? What do you think Tyler"

"Maybe he realised he was too much of a geek to be with a girl."

Bella started walking away from Mike and Tyler again "Edward is not a geek, he is a kind, carin-… just leave me alone." She hated that her voice sounded so weak

"Well seeing as Edward isn't here you can stay with us." Tyler sneered at her, grabbing her by the arm therefore stopping her from walking any further away. They were all standing in the dark parking lot outside the school gym where the winter ball was taking place and they could hear the loud music in the background.

Bella could feel her heart start racing as the fear raced through her veins "L-let go of me… please…"

In the background Bella could still hear the music thumping, but she could also hear the screech of a car close by.

"Naa, I don't think we will-"

"Let go of her. NOW." A voice growled from behind them.

Mike and Tyler spun round dragging Bella with them. Though both the boys immediately lost all of the worry they felt when they saw Edward standing by himself in front of them.

"Eddie, have you come to play. If you were smart you would walk away now, before you get hurt."

Edward's eyes flicked over to Bella before he quickly turned his gaze back to Mike and Tyler "Let go of her, now." He repeated.

Mike's grin widened as he reached over to in elaborated slowness to touch Bella, but before his had reached her it had been kicked out the way by Edwards foot.

Both Mike and Tyler stared at Edward shocked all thoughts of Bella leaving their minds. They paused for only a second before they both charged at the bronze haired boy standing in front of them looking more confident than they had ever seen him.

Though it was two against one the fight was over quickly. And to the shock of Mike, Tyler and Bella it was Edward who won. After two kicks to the head Mike and Tyler decided it would be best to run away and quick.

As soon as Edward knew they were gone he quickly walked over to Bella. "Are you ok Bella?"

"I'm fine… thank you."

She turned away from Edward trying to hide the tears from him as she remembered what he had done.

"Bella please let me explain." She turned round to face him, though she was hurt she was also angry "Okay then, explain…"

"I know you are hurt and I defiantly deserve you anger but I never meant to hurt you. I agreed to Mike and Tyler's bet yes, but everything I said to you was true. The bet was to get you to go with me to the winter ball and I never thought in a million years you would say yes, but when you agreed I was so happy. I was going to tell you about the bet believe me…"

"But how do I know you told me is true, I really care for you, but do you feel the same way?"

"Everything I said was true, I could never lie to you. And I know I feel the same way… I think I love you. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Bella didn't have to consider it long, she knew how strong her feelings for Edward were and she knew that he was to kind and caring to ever hurt her intentionally. By now she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and she could hear that the music in the background had changed to a slow dance song.

She turned to smile up at him reaching out to hold his hand.

"Let's dance"

**Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you really enjoyed it.**

**Please review, and as this is for a challenge if you liked it please vote for me from November 23-28, at http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge**

**Thank you all again and hopefully soon I will start posting up a new story. REVIEW!!! :) **


End file.
